


The Secret World of Hot Chocolate

by TheDisneyOutsider



Series: Comfortember 2020 [18]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Precious Peter Parker, Slice of Life, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisneyOutsider/pseuds/TheDisneyOutsider
Summary: “Milk?”“Yes?” Tony was equally confused, “You did say you wanted hot chocolate, didn’t you?”“Well, yeah, I just thought you’d use water,” Peter explained, pulling up a stool at the counter.Tony clutched his heart dramatically, “You wound me, kiddo! Water? In hot cocoa?”Comfortember, Day 18: Hot Cocoa
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995802
Comments: 22
Kudos: 138
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	The Secret World of Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18! I hope you all are well! You want some fluff? I've got some fluff right here! :)

“Pete?” Tony rapped on the door before using his key to let himself in, “I’m here for my obligatory ‘make sure the kid is still alive while May is away’ check-in.”

“Mr. Stark?” he heard the kid call from the couch.

“The one and only, kiddo. Why? Were you expecting someone else?” He questioned with a smile, as he rounded the couch. The kid was lying lengthwise, covered literally head to toe in blankets.

“You doing okay in there, buddy?” Tony raised an eyebrow, moving to peel the top blanket from the boy’s head, “Or are you trying to hide some sort of injury from me?”

He knew the boy had just gotten back from an after school patrol, so the idea wasn’t that far-fetched. Though he hadn’t gotten any sort of alert from Karen, so he was hoping he was wrong. If he wasn’t, he’d have to have a serious conversation about hiding injuries  _ as well as _ tampering with multi-million dollar suits. Again.

“I’m not,” Peter assured, head popping out from his warm haven, “I’m just freezing from patrol tonight. Mugger's knife missed my stomach, but I think he may have hit my suit’s heater.”

Tony nodded, “Bring it by tomorrow afternoon and I’ll fix that. No going out until it is, okay? We don’t need you turning into a spidey-sicle.”

“Okay, thanks Tony,” Peter shimmied his way further beneath the blankets.

“You shower yet?”

“No, I was too cold to get undressed right away,” the teen admitted.

“Why don’t you hop on in now, and I’ll make you some hot chocolate while you’re in there. Sound good?”

“You don’t have to do that, Mr. Stark. I’m sure you need to get home,” Peter stood, letting the pile of blankets pool at his feet.

“What? To my empty penthouse?” Tony smirked, “I don’t mind hanging out for a bit, kiddo. Besides, I promised May that even though her very independent fifteen-year-old assured her he could handle being alone for two nights, I would check in each night to make sure he hasn’t burned the place down, or, you know, froze to death.”

Peter rolled his eyes, “You guys take this whole co-parenting thing way too seriously since May heard about that term!”

“Only because we love you, kiddo!” Tony shouted to his kid’s retreating form.

By the time Peter had showered and dressed in his warmest pajamas, Tony had the milk heating up on the stove with two cups ready for use beside it.

Peter scrunched up his nose when he re-entered the kitchen, “Milk?”

“Yes?” Tony was equally confused, “You did say you wanted hot chocolate, didn’t you?”

“Well, yeah, I just thought you’d use water,” Peter explained, pulling up a stool at the counter.

Tony clutched his heart dramatically, “You wound me, kiddo! Water? In hot cocoa?”

Peter shrugged, “That’s how May and I have always made it. Water’s free.”

“Well, kiddo, I am going to introduce you to the magic of milk-based cocoa, then. There’s only powdered mix here, but it should still be good.”

“Wait, what do you normally use if not mix?” Peter was truly thrown off by this whole conversation.

Tony shrugged, “Jarvis always used chocolate bars, so that’s how I’ve always done it too.”

“Chocolate bars? Seriously?” Peter was flabbergasted, “That’s a lot of work, not to mention money, for one little cup of hot chocolate.”

Tony laughed, “It tastes amazing, kid. I’ll make it for you sometime when you’re at the tower. It’s—”

“Tony the milk!” Peter gasped, pointing behind the man where the pot was mere seconds from bubbling over.

Tony acted quickly, grabbing the pot off the hot surface swiftly, and placing it down on the cooler burner beside, “Thanks, Pete. Let this be a lesson, never turn away from heating milk.”

“Well, everyone knows that!” Peter rolled his eyes playfully, and Tony chuckled as he divided up the milk into the two cups.

“That’s an awful lot of sass coming from a kid who wants the hot chocolate I just heroically saved.”

“Heroically saved?” Peter laughed, “If I wasn’t here you’d be dealing with second-degree burns!”

“Okay, okay, enough out of you! Drink this and be quiet,” Tony placed the steaming cup in front of the boy, moving around the counter to sit down beside him with his own.

Peter blew away the steam and took a small sip. His eyes lit up, and he took a larger gulp, “This is amazing!”

Tony chuckled, taking a drink from his own, “I wouldn’t say it’s amazing, but it’s not too bad.”

“Seriously! I didn’t even realize hot chocolate wasn’t supposed to have that watery taste! This is creamy and thick, and so chocolatey!”

“Just wait until you try my homemade one,” Tony smiled at the boy’s enthusiasm.

“Wait until I tell May about this! I can’t believe she’s deprived me all these years!”

“Great, give her another thing to hate me over,” Tony rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling.

“She doesn’t hate you,” Peter assured, “she just has a reputation to uphold. Besides, you guys  _ co-parent _ now, remember? No way she’d allow someone to spend this much time with me if she actually thought you were a bad person.”

“I suppose you’re right, kid. That May is a force to be reckoned with!”

“Yeah,” Peter agreed, taking another sip, “Just not a force in the kitchen. I think I’ll handle the hot chocolate making for the household from now on.”

“I’m sure you’ll make a believer out of May too,” Tony grinned, “ _ Water _ ? I just can’t believe it. Anyway, I better get on my way, that is unless you’d like me to stay and tuck you into bed?”

“I’m  _ fifteen _ , Tony!”

Tony expected the response, and laughed when he was rewarded it, “Okay, okay, sorry to offend you, oh adult one! Just let me know if you need anything, okay? Anything at all Pete.”

“I  _ know _ ,” Peter huffed, before softening, “Thanks for checking in. The hot chocolate was great.”

“Oh, really? I wasn’t quite sure if you liked it or not,” Tony smirked.

Peter rolled his eyes with a smile, “Okay, you can leave now!”

Tony pulled the boy into a one-armed hug, “Night, kid.”

“Night, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! How do you make your hot chocolate?? Let me know! I grew up making it with water but have since learned the error of my ways!


End file.
